New Horizon
This page is about the New Horizon Text books. The New Horizon Text books are the most popular Text book for teaching English in Junior high school. Pages New Horizon 2 New Horizon 3 }} Resources *altastic utilities made for New Horizon, including; **vocab search to check if the word you are looking for has been taught by New Horizon. **vocab listing - a graphical and query enabled vocab search, which is much better than the wiki jet effort :) *Vocabulary and sentences are available for flashcard study via Anki (you need to run the program and browse the shared decks). *New Horizon 1 - Vocabulary in Smart.fm *New Horizon 2 - Vocabulary in Smart.fm *New Horizon 3 - Vocabulary in Smart.fm - Note, smart.fm has been replaced by iKnow, which is subscription based. Year 1 *Live action videos *Vocabulary List Year 1, Unit 5 Hamburger shop Hamburger.jpg Chk burger.jpg Chicken Sandwich with Mango Guacamole 500.jpg Cheeseburger 2.JPG Cheeseburger.jpg Cheesburger and chips.JPG Big burger fake.jpg Real Big Burger.jpg Orange Juice.jpg Coke.jpg Orange juice.jpg Use the Hamburger shop flashcards. The flashcards can be used for a hamburger shop skit. Example Sentences *Two hamburgers and two colas, please. *Do you have five CDs? *How many CDs do you have? **I have five CDs. *Do you often listen to music? **Yes. I like music. *Let's have lunch. *Use this handkerchief. Year 1, Unit 6 Like and Likes *Doraemon likes Nobita-kun information gap - Review Activity Year 1, Unit 7 What time is it in Toronto now? Create a worksheet with the names of about a dozen major cities around the world. Each student's sheet has a different piece of information (for example, student one initially knows the time of Toronto and student two knows the time of Paris). Students go around the room and fill out their sheet. here are the steps: #Find a new partner. #Janken. #Winner asks loser "What is the time in ________ now?" ''(A city they don't know the time of) #Winner replies with either: #*"I don't know", or #*"It is 9am am/pm on Tuesday"'' (or whatever the time/day is) #If the winner gets the information they can write it down on their piece of paper. #Repeat from step 1. You can find the time differences here: world clock. How's the weather in Toronto? You can use the same type of worksheet as above, but this time replace the day and time with weather options (Sunny, rainy, cloudy). Year 1, Unit 9 *Doing (ing) flashcards - can be used all through this unit. Year 1, Unit 10 *Can you? flashcards for musical instruments (including voice). These can be used all through the unit. **Flashcards such as Doing (ing) and Sports flashcards can also be used all through this chapter. *Can you read this?; kanji reading and speaking activity for page 85, including flashcards. Year 1, Unit 11 Past tense verbs are introduced in this chapter (using the vocab list): *Part 1 (-ed verbs) **played **watched **used **wanted **walked **studied *Part 2 **went **got **saw *Part 3 **did **came **had **studied *Let's read **sat **ran Year 2 *Vocabulary (second year JHS) *A speech and a game (warm up) - two activities for reading and speaking. Year 2, Unit 4 Starting out - "have to" and "do not have to" Use these example sentences to play a true/false quiz: *I have to go home by train today. *I do not have to cook dinner tonight. *I have to catch the train home next Monday. *I have to study 200 Kanji today. *X has to go to bed before 7:30pm. *X does not have to do her homework. *All students have to be at school before 9am *X has to help with the housework *X has to play baseball this weekend. *X does not have to study for English. *X does not have to go to juku next week. *JTE has to go to a baseball game in two weeks. *X does not have to catch the bus home. *X has to wear glasses when she reads a book. *X does not have to clean her room everyday. *Everyone has to study English today. *X has to help with the cooking. *X does not have to wake up early this Sunday. *JET has to go to Tokyo this year. Year 2, Unit 5 *Sentence Uno / Apples to apples - great for practicing "I think naninani is naninani". Year 2, Unit 7 *Gambling game for comparative sentences **See also the Gambling game question sheet of comparative sentences. (this is an interesting source of questions and can work in any quiz-style activity. Year 3 *A speech and a game (warm up)- two activities for reading and speaking. Unit 1 - Let's learn braille *Team Sentence Scramble - the third year is a good time to introduce this level of activity. *basic sign language - learn a little bit of sign language (with video) and explain to the students in English. **What is your name? **It's nice to meet you **Do you understand him/her **Are you married and you love who? **Do you have children and how many children do you have **You happy? *See also, Japanese sign language Unit 2 - The Shamisen Concert *"I have lived" grammar examples - good for true false quizz Unit 3 - Our sister in Nepal *Multi Plus 3. Poem examples (more examples on the Official JET Forum): Unit 6 - 20th Century Greats *Do you know who this is Activity. *Vocabulary (third year JHS) Category:New Horizon Category:Resources Category:Flashcards Category:Text Book